Back to the Past
Back to the Past'' is the sixth episode of ''A Tale of Two Watches. It is written by Echoson and aired on July 23, 2017. Summary With Kin and Gin going back in time and Whisper is nowhere to be seen, it is up to Ben and Nate to get Mirapo to evolve in order to travel to the past to defeat the evil Yo-kai! Plot About ten minutes since the last episode, Nate, Ben and Jibanyan are back in the stalls in Harrisville, thinking that the factory has no other use for them. Ben has some trouble getting used to his brand new (well technically old) de-aged feet. Nate chuckled how he struggled with his own legs and Jibanyan is looking down while walking. “So Ben, any ideas on how we can go back in time?” Nate asked rather casually. “Well, I would go Clockwork and zip us back there, but this stupid watch doesn’t have him, so no” Ben replied. “If Whisper was here, he would help us find a time travelling Yo-kai on his pad…” Jibanyan said. “Yeah, I suppose…” replied Nate. “Hey Nyate, do you think that Whisper followed them back in time?” Jibanyan asked with a rather sad tone. “I’m not sure, Jibanyan, for all we know Kin and Gin might had kidnapped him, or maybe he just ran out of there to get help” Nate told his feline companion. “Our best course of action is to just track down, we need to go back in time” “I guess, I just really miss Whisper…” Jibanyan replied. “We all do, Jibanyan” Nate said, lightly pepping his head. “Is there really no Yo-kai that can travel back in time? I thought Yo-kai can do anything” Ben said. “Well actually, now that I think about, there is! His name is… uh, um… oh yeah! Miradox!” Nate exclaimed. “Miradox?” “Yeah! Whisper, Jibanyan and I used him to go back to the present after we helped my grandpa, but I didn’t befriend it. But judging by his name, I’m guessing it has something to do with Mirapo” Nate explained. “So what are you waiting for? Summon that geeky mirror and ask him how to get Miradox!” said Ben. “Maybe we should go to somewhere less crowded, so we don’t seem too, you know, weird” said Nate. “Yeah, good idea Nyatae” said Jibanyan, who seemed a little more happy. The gang walked to a nearby park in Harrisville. Ben took a seat on a bench next to Jibanyan while Nate pulled out Mirapo’s medal from his pocket, preparing to summon him. “Come on out my friend! Calling… Mirapo! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!” Ladies and Gentlemen, Mysterious! Delirious, Hilarious Calling Mysterious! Mirapo! “Hey Nate! How’s it going?” asked Mirapo. “Just fine, thank you” Nate replied politely. “If you don’t mind me asking, where’s Ben? Is he still around?” “I’m right here” said the ten year old Ben Tennyson. “Ben? Is that really you? You look… different” asked Mirapo. “Let’s just say I had a…. reverse growth sprout” replied Ben, trying to be as vague as possible. “Hey Mirapo, do you know anything about Miradox?” asked Nate. “Of course I do! Miradox is a Mirapo’s evolution once they fuse!” replied with Mirapo. "Fuse with what, nya?” asked Jibanyan. “I forgot, it’s been quite a long time since I saw a Mirapo evolve, most of them had went into hiding to not let any individual mess with time” replied Mirapo. “Well Mirapo, we really, really need to go back in time. So do you mind evolving to help us out?” pleaded Ben. “Ben! You can’t just ask somebody to lose their body for us!” scolded Nate. “It’s fine Nate. Anything for the great Ben Tennyson!” replied Mirapo. “So nyow, how are we going to find your fusing partner?” asked Jibanyan. “I guess we have to try out whoever seems time travel-y” replied Nate. Nate asked Mirapo to teleport him back into his house in Bellwood. He took his Yo-kai Medallium from the closet and jumped back into Mirapo, sending him back into Harrisville Park. “Let’s do this!” exclaimed Nate, picking a medal from his medallium. “Come on out my friend! Calling… Illoo! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!” Ladies and Gentlemen, Mysterious! Delirious, Hilarious Calling Mysterious! Illoo “Illoo, the great Yo-kai of illusions, is at your service” said the ghostly owl with a bow. “Illoo, fuse with Mirapo!” commanded Nate, pointing at the mirror. “I’m on my way!” he replied, flying into Mirapo as fast as he can, causing a puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, we see a tall, three framed Mirror appear. “Miradox!” It shouted. “It worked!” exclaimed Nate. Ben and Nate ran towards Miradox, before smashing right into the glass and falling to the ground. Miradox then disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing Mirapo. “Illoo!” Nate yelled. “Stop messing around!” “Sorry, I can’t fuse with this… thing” Illoo before he leaves. “Fine, then how about…” Nate inserts another Mysterious medal, summoning a big headed yellow dog with a ghostly tail. “Espy!” the Yo-kai said. “Espy. Please fuse with Mirapo!” Nate said pointing to the Yo-kai. “Nah” “Nah? What do you mean nah?” “It means I do not want to fuse with a flat reflective circle you dolt” she said. “After you’re friend embarrassed me in public, why would I want to help you? And how did you get my medal?” “Don’t mind that” Nate said. “Is there any way we can make it up to you?” “Well, there is one way… If you-“ “No time for side quests” Ben slammed his Omnitrix, transforming into Four Arms. He then jumped to Espy, however she dodged by just floating slightly higher, as if she saw it coming. Four Arms slam his face on the ground before reverting back to normal. “I can read your mind, you know. You were debating about what cool phrase you could say before tackling me, and that phrase was totally lame” she said as she rolled her three eyes. “Now, as I was saying, I will only do it if you apologize to me” she said pointing to Ben. “What? No way!” Ben rejected. “Ben, come on. We need to save the world here” “Yeah nyan, I wanna see Whisper again!” Jibanyan said. Ben sighed. “Fine” he said as he walk towards Espy. “I’m sooo sorry” he said. “…Sincerely” she added. Ben grind his teeth. “I’m so sorry!” he said halfheartedly. “Sorry, sorry, I wouldn’t do it again, pinky swear!” he said before laughing. “What got into him Nyate?” asked Jibanyan “Gotta be a Yo-kai” Nate shined the Yo-kai Watch on Ben, revealing a long yellow Yo-kai with a smug face. “Hey Whisper, who is-“ he then stopped himself. “Oh wait…” Nate points his finger at the cloth Yo-kai. “Hey you! Who are you and why are you inspiriting Ben?” “I’m So-Sorree!” he said, as a name tag fly by. “I’m asking for your name!” Nate said angrily. “That is my name!” So-Sorree said. “Didn’t you see the name tag?” “He has a point Nyate” “Fine, So-Sorree. What are you doing here?” “I was intrigued by this guy’s grudge to ask for forgiveness! He thinks he did nothing wrong, so I helped him out. Sorry!” “Hey, we’ve got a date with the past buddy” Jibanyan said, hitting his paws together. “So mind your own business! Paws of Fury” Jibanyan tried to attack So-Sorree, but he dodged. “I’m ooonly helping” he said. “Watch this” So-Sorree flew to Espy. He coiled himself around her neck and then tightened, choking her like a python. “Espy!” Nate shouted. “H-How did I not s-see that c-coming” she stuttered. “Cuz lady, I’m just a piece of cloth who only knows how to say sorry! Please forgive me!” “Okay, now you’re going too far. I don’t care if I have to apologize to that big headed dog, that doesn’t mean you get to kill her!” Ben said. “Or in this case, kill her again” Jibanyan added. “Whatever!” Ben then proceeds to transform into an alien made of magma, rocks and fire. “Heatblast!” He run towards So-Sorree and then lit him on fire using just his finger. So-Sorree scream in pain as he flew away, releasing Espy in the process. “T-Thank you” she said, regaining her breath. “No need to thank you” he said before timing out. “I need to apologize. I don’t know what I did wrong exactly, but you seem upset about it. So, I apologize. Really.” Ben said. “I knew were… None taken” Espy then float upwards. “I just wanted to mess with you. Anways…” Espy fly towards Mirapo, who did nothing during the entire thing, before smashing into him. They both glow as they fuse into a new Yo-kai, Miradox. “Miradox!” he said. “Who wants a hug?” “Alright, let’s do this!” Nate said. “Come on guys!” Nate, Ben and Jibanyan walk inside Miradox’s glowing mirror before he shuts himself up. THE END It’s Recap Time! “Hey Nate, who did you meet today?” Ben asked as two green framed medals fall into their place in the Medallium. “So-Sorree and Miradox!” “So-Sorree is a Yo-kai that makes you not really apologize!” Nate said as he points at So-Sorree floating next to Jibanyan, who has a dirty face. “Hey, who ate all the chocolate?” Ben said looking at an empty bowl. Jibanyan then raised his hand. “I did it! And I’m so…“ Jibanyan is then punched through the roof by Four Arms. “SOOOOOOOORRY!!!” he said before disappearing into the sky with a twinkle. Major Events Nate and the gang finally travel back to the past. Espy and Mirapo fused into Miradox. Characters Prominent Characters * Nate Adams * Ben Tennyson (young) * Jibanyan * Mirapo * Espy Minor Characters * Illoo (first appearance) * Miradox (first appearance) Villains * So-Sorree (first appearance) Aliens Used * Four Arms (x2) * Heatblast (first appearance) Yo-kai Summoned * Mirapo * Illoo (first summoning) * Espy (first summoning) Trivia * This marks the first time Whisper doesn’t appear anywhere in an episode. * This used to be a deleted page? * So sorry for doing a filler episode. Category:Episodes Category:Echoson's Stuff Category:A Tale of Two Watches